This invention relates generally to roof ventilators, and particularly to a corrugated plastic ridge cap type roof ventilator having interconnected segments which may be folded longitudinally for storage, shipping, and installation.
Embodiments of a foldable corrugated plastic ridge cap roof ventilator have previously been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,803,813 to Fiterman and 5,094,041 to Kasner, the content of those patents (including the related applications, documents, and references) being incorporated herein by reference as though fully set forth. The details and description of the fabrication, assembly, and use of the roof ventilators shown in the Fiterman '813 and Kasner '041 patents should be assumed to apply in all pertinent respects to the roof ventilator discussed herein, with the exception of the particular variations and modifications set forth and described with particularity.
The improvement disclosed herein is equally applicable to and may be incorporated into many other types of ridge cap type roof ventilators, with representative examples being shown for demonstrative purposes only by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,657; 4,843,953; and 5,054,254 to Sells; 4,942,699 to Spinelli; 2,579,662 to Gibson; or 4,876,950 to Rudeen.
These examples show ridge cap type roof ventilators that are installed in short sections aligned end-to-end along the ridge of a roof in covering relation to a ventilation opening. The installer will remove several sections from the shipping carton, pallet, or vehicle and carry those sections to the roof, fasten a first section in position on the ridge of the roof, and then place additional sections in abutting contact with one or both ends of the first sections and progress sequentially along the ridge of the roof fastening the sections to the roof. Once the line of roof ventilators is installed, they are overlaid with shingles, tar paper, tile, or other roofing materials.